Nya
Nya is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. She appears in 71216 Fun Pack for the Ninjago franchise. Background In Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Nya and Kai are working in their family blacksmith shop, Four Weapons. When they are approached by Sensei Wu who shows disdain for the weapons they make, saying they are useless in the art of stealth. He also says there is only stuff for a samurai, but not stuff for a ninja. Kai drives him off, who in turn disappears when Kai turns his back. Moments later, a dark cloud appears over the village, with local farmers being the first to notice. On the edge of the hill, a large vehicle (the Skull Truck) appears along with many motorcycles, all with skulkins on board, notably Nuckal, Kruncha, and Samukai. The farmers attack the skulkins, only to run at the last second. Then, Kai, wearing hand-crafted samurai armour, engages in battle, with Nya joining in. Kai is nearly killed by Samukai, only to be saved by Sensei Wu, who reappears just in time. He is not able to save Nya, as she is kidnapped under the orders of someone called "Lord Garmadon." Later, while Sensei Wu and the four ninjas, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane are sleeping in the Forest of Tranquility, location of the Sword of Fire, Kai is woken by Nya. She runs away, and Kai chases her through the forest, eventually entering the fire temple. Nya is then revealed to be an illusion made by Lord Garmadon in a shadow form. He exploits the fact that Kai had forgotten his sword, and that the real Nya is hanging from chains above the lava in the temple. Garmadon tells him the only way to save Nya is to pull the Sword of Fire out of its rock. Kai obtains the sword, cuts Nya free and is then confronted by shadows controlled by Garmadon. Sensei Wu arrives to save them, and jumps on a rock that is going down a lava fall so he may go to the Underworld. Nya then returned to her village where she waited for Kai and the other ninjas to return. In Season two, Nya is told by her brother that fighting villains was a job for a ninja. This most likely led to her becoming of the samurai. She and Jay also start becoming increasingly closer in this season. She is very smart because she was the only one to realize that all of the Serpentine tombs were inline with the Ninjago symbol for serpent. Although Kai called her a show off, Jay said she was smart. In the episode, "Rise of the Snakes", the Ninja are warned by Sensei Wu not to let their laziness get the best of them, Nya rushes in and informs them that Lord Garmadon has been spotted in Jamanakai Village. After the Ninja had dealt with Lloyd Garmadon instead, Nya decides to visit Jamanakai Village and sees Lloyd had already returned with the Hypnobrai. When the Ninja hear of the Serpentine threat from Sensei Wu, Kai realizes that Nya is currently there, and the four of them head out on their Dragons. After witnessing the Serpentine and the villagers they had hypnotized, they meet up with Nya. She tells them not to look the Hypnobrai in the eyes when they rattle their tails, and also mentions that the General of the tribe is holding the Hypnobrai Staff, which contains the anti-venom to cure the villagers. Jay then offers for her to be an honorary member of their team, much to her annoyance. Cole manages to take the Hypnobrai Staff from Slithraa, but just as Skales hypnotizes him, Nya comes in and kicks Skales in the face, causing him to retreat. She then tells Cole to use the staff on the fountain in town, so the anti-venom can be distributed through the water supply and restore the villagers back to their normal selves. In "Can of Worms", Pythor P. Chumsworth steals The Map of Dens from Lloyd, Nya figures out the locations of the Constrictai and Venomari tombs. Later, when the Ninja are trapped in the Toxic Bogs, Samurai X scares off the Serpentine and saves the Ninja. When the Ninja approach the Samurai to thank her, she sprays them with a sleeping gas. She then flies off, and The Destiny's Bounty arrives. In episode six, the Ninja get their new ZX suits, and Nya reports that Serpentine are terrorizing the amusement park. The Ninja are more than ready to reply to the call. Upon arriving, however, the Ninja find that Samurai X has taken care of the snakes, tying them up in rope. The Ninja are under the belief that whoever catches the Samurai will be the Green Ninja, and so place a bet. A montage shows how they try in different ways to capture the Samurai, but to no avail. Back at the Destiny's Bounty, the Ninja complain about their failed attempts to try and capture the Samurai. After realizing Lloyd isn't with them, the Ninja track him down to The Lost City of Ouroboros. However, upon arriving they realize it's a trap when they are captured by Pythor. Pythor announces another Slither Pit for the entertainment of the Serpentine, to find out whether the Ninja or Samurai is stronger than the other. Although seeming to fight, Samurai X reveals he was just putting on a show until an opportunity presented itself, and helps the Ninja escape. After the Samurai's exo-suit malfunctioned, they landed in the desert. Cole, Zane, and Jay landed together in the desert, but Kai landed nearby the Samurai, when he discovers that Nya is Samurai X. After a discussion, Kai promises not to tell the others about her secret. In Episode eight, she explains to the ninja (who aren't paying attention) about a way to cure a Fangpyre bite and afterward Jay asks her out on a date. They were originally going to go to a fancy restaurant but after the Serpentine broke into the "Mega Monster Amusement Park" they went there instead. Nya gets captured by the Serpentine and Jay tries to save her. She reveals that she is the samurai to him and he is shocked. Nya kissed him and unlocked his true potential. At the end of the episode all of the other ninja find out she is the samurai. In Episode nine, she is briefly seen saying that they only need one fangblade to prevent The Great Devourer from getting unleashed. In episode ten she is helping the ninja train and also warns them about the Fire Temple's being dangerous. Sensei Wu also explains how the Green Ninja is chosen and suggests that she might be the Green Ninja. In the episode "All of Nothing", She is captured with the ninja, and is the only one who has faith in Lloyd. In the episode "Rise of the Great Devourer", she is seen fighting the Serpentine along with the ninjas. In season 2, her role is far more menial, as she does not play a cental role in the plot, and is only used in Samurai Mech once, and it was very brief. However, as the final battle drew closer, she once again played a major part in the plot, although she became an antagonist. In "Return of the Overlord", Nya was transformed using Dark Matter and turns into a zombie like version which fights the ninjas. Since the ninjas don't want to hurt her, they gain a disadvantage. After a long struggle, in which the ninjas are initially outmatched, she gets frozen in ice. At the end of the episode, she jumps into the portal to Ninjago before it closes. In the next episode, Nya stands guard with a turret attached to the Garmatron (as a fortress), and proves to be the Overlord's strongest soldier, destroying Lloyd's golden mech. She even took down the entire stone army when Dareth took control of them. Later, Cole, then Jay were turned evil by the Overlord's dark rays, and Zane had to stay behind to hold them off, which left only Kai and Lloyd, who was still injured after his defeat from the overloard. Nya ambushed them with her turret, and attacked the injured Lloyd. Kai draws her fire, and cuts the turret off of the building with his elemental fire blade, allowing Lloyd to proceed to battle the Overlord. This time, Lloyd won, and Nya was returned to normal. In rebooted series, she is first shown in The Surge telling ninjas they will go to a field trip to Borg Industries. Later, a perfect match machine in Borg Industries told her that Cole is her perfect match. In Art of the Silent Fist she tells Cole that he's a good guy, after what they almost kiss, but get interrupted by Jay. She started to have feelings for Cole. When she came to Jay's junkyard, P.I.X.A.L was back and she told her that Cole is her perfect match. After Jay heard that, they started fighting. When they got trapped in junk destroying machine, Nya had to cut blue or black wire to save them. It's still unknown which one she cut. Later in Enter the Digiverse she got back her Samurai X mech which she used to fight Nindroids. In the next episode, Codename: Arcturus, she was in cinema with Jay and Cole. After they got out, they finally asked her which of them she will pick. She said that she goes with Jole, which is a small robot that is a mixture of Jay and Cole. Jole leaves her just few minutes later when she comes to the Borg Tower. Abilities * Spinjitzu * Acrobatic * Stealth * Laser Deflector Trivia * She is the only playable female ''Ninjago'' character to be featured and playable in LEGO Dimensions. * Aside from Lloyd (in his Golden Ninja suit) and Zane (in a different ninja suit to compliment his new titanium body), she is the only ''Ninjago'' character not to be in a regular ninja suit, but rather her Samurai X suit. * She and Kai are the only characters from ''Ninjago'' in the game who are related (sister and brother). The other two are Sensei Wu and Lloyd (uncle and nephew). Gallery Videogame Screenshots CDYpa8VUMAAbI1c.jpg Other 9170fIdPSeL. SL1500 .jpg Ninjago-header.jpg Nya.jpg|Nya's official LEGO minifigure. Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Index Category:Female Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Wave 1 Category:Keys Category:Stealth Ability Category:Spinjitzu Ability